Assassins creed monstrous
by Gallifreymaster1
Summary: The story of a Continental soldier who works along Connor to stop monsters, the british and the Templars


Prologue: My name is Nathaniel Wyrmstrong; I'm a 21 year old Soldier from Connecticut serving under George Washington in New Jersey and Pennsylvania. During a skirmish yesterday where we fought Hessian mercenaries and British regulars I witnessed something very odd, after the cannon we were using had impacted a group of Hessians, one of them stood up, missing his head.

1: "Good God! His head's missing!" Cried one of my fellow soldiers.

"Witchcraft!" shouted another, before a musket ball went through his shoulder, spraying us with blood. I got up, fired my rifle, and pointed to the others

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RUN!" I shouted, as we ran, and kept running through the snow and wind until it was dark, hell, I think we ran all the way across New Jersey into Pennsylvania, across the Delaware River. When we crossed the bridge we stopped and caught our breath.

"What the Hell was that thing?" said Pat Tuner, one of my friends from Boston. He had seen his share of fighting, since he had been with the Continentals since Concord, but had never seen anything like this.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, God had no part in its creation" said Thomas Sawatzkty, The son of our town's pastor and my best friend. He may have been a religious person, but he disliked his strict father, I still like to think the only reason he enlisted with me was because to get away from him and his loyalist views.

"We have to report this, if we don't do this it could have massive repercussions for our armies" I said, panting. We all nodded and continued to McKonkeys Ferry, where Washington had set up camp. Upon arriving I met with our Captain, who was in conference with General Washington himself. "Sir, we succeeded in our objective but I have something I'd like to report." So I told them what had occurred and what we had seen, and when I was done they looked just as they did when we lost New York.

"This is disastrous, if the enemy is rising from the dead, then this spells ill for our cause." Said General Washington "I'm glad you brought this to us, Nathaniel and I have a task for you, and some of our soldiers have claimed to see an enormous black wolf stalking us all the way through New Jersey, and this has lessened morale, I want you to track and kill the beast."

"Yes sir."

2: I took my long rifle and headed out towards the river. A light snow was beginning to fall as I began to walk up the banks towards the last remaining ferry across the Delaware, rented a boat across the river, and set out northeast into the woods towards Princeton when I spotted massive paw prints, knowing that they belonged to the wolf. I began to follow them up the river until it was nearly dark, until I came to a small cut away in the rock wall near the river, and I found something horrific, a butchered Elk, lying against a Pine Tree, with blood littering the snow. I approached the elk, and cut one of the horns off of the elk's skull. That was when I heard the light thumping of paws on the snow. I heard my heart in my chest go:

Thump

Thump

Thump

By the time I had turned around it had blocked all exits. It was massive, almost as tall as a human, fur as black as night, claws like razors and teeth like bayonets, and then it did the unspeakable.

It stood on its back legs, and began to change, until it still looked like a wolf, except it could move its arms like a man. So I took my bayonet, put it on my rifle, and took a defensive stance. It howled and that moment it began to charge me, so I slashed at it with the socket bayonet, I did it three times until it began to weaken, blood pouring from my. That's when it made its last stand, it charged at me at the speed of knots, so I positioned myself and flung my rifle like a throwing spear, with the bayonet and 2 inches of the rifle embedding itself in the Wolf's chest. It ceased its charge and died 2 inches from me. "Phew…" I said in satisfaction, before I began to skin and taxidermy the pelt onto my uniform to form a type of cape over my left arm, and began my long trip home, I was about to reach the ferry when I heard shouts in German. The hessians were back, and that was when I saw the headless monster, so I ran to the ferry "CAST OFF NOW" I shouted

"Why should I..."Said the old man, and that's that's when he saw the Headless Hessian, and began to cast off "HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS HOLY" he shouted as he fired a shot from a small pistol at it, going through its shoulder. When we reached the other side he said to me "that ride back wont cost you anything, but i suggest you talk to a man in a robe, he'll want to know about that"

"sure, whats his name?"

"Connor"


End file.
